Change of heart
by Eragonfan22
Summary: The Doctor has the Master traveling with him to keep him out of trouble, and he knows the Master is going to make his life difficult. But when the Doctor feels ill, will the Master have a change of heart? or continue to treat him cruelly.
1. Going to bed

Chapter 1

Having the Master travel with him could have not been the smartest idea, but he couldn't let the humans kill him, even after all the Master had done. The Doctor didn't want to kill another of his kind, not again.  
Sure the Master wasn't too thrilled to be with him and would probably try steal the TARDIS given the chance. But the Doctor was still desperate to try and help the Master regardless of whether he wanted it or not.

"DOCTOR!" The Master snapped after awhile. He sounded annoyed.

When isn't he annoyed the Doctor thought, He wondered what it was that the Master wanted. He then realized it was breakfast time and the Master was probably wanting food. The Doctor had no clue why the Master couldn't get breakfast himself.

The Doctor got the Master breakfast. But he didn't eat much himself, he didn't seem to feel like it, He was quite exhausted really, He rubbed his eyes. He noticed the Master was looking at him. Being exhausted as he was made him rather cranky.

"I'm going to bed," The Doctor stated after a bit. He really needed to lay down, he put his leftovers in the fridge, he hoped that he wasn't getting sick, as he really didn't feel himself. The Doctor falls into his bed and sighed, his body was aching. Though it could be just because the Master had worn him out.

The Doctor fell asleep quite quickly, his arms were across his face. He curled up under his covers more and groaned in his sleep. A sick feeling in his stomach woke him at midnight, shaking the Doctor dashed to his bathroom and leaned over the toilet. He was glad he had gotten there even if nothing came up.  
The Doctor groaned tiredly and sat there for awhile and decided to head back to bed. He was so tired but didn't think he would get all that much sleep. The Doctor never slept well as it was without having to be sick. The Doctors night was restless, he was up and down to the bathroom and didn't throw up each time he thought he was going to. He was exhausted and shaky and wanted to just get some sleep.

By midday the Doctor was sleeping, he had finally managed to sleep through somewhere after early morning when he'd thrown up quite badly, he was a bit annoyed that The Master couldn't even come to check on him. Not that the Master ever would care , But The Doctor really needed help. He was buried under his covers and woke to somebody shaking him.

"Its late, come on get up, Thought you wanted to get moving early," Came the voice.

The Doctor groaned and opened his eyes and looked at the Master, _of course he wouldn't care enough to ask if I was ok. _Being shook was just making him feel even more ill than he already was. "I kept waking in night, I have been feeling sick. not that you would care." The Doctor stated somewhat bitterly.

"Oh ." was all the Master said. He didn't seem to have any emotion on his face. He didn't really say much in relation to it either.

The Doctor sneezed a bit and grabbed a tissue. He wasn't feeling good and wondered if he was going to be stuck caring for himself. Coughing the Doctor noticed the Master back away. He sighed and curled up in his blanket, he closed his eyes. He hoped that The Master would behave while he was feeling this way.

**Author Note; Working on a few fanfics at once, so will update the ones i have randomly or what I am in mood for :D But wanted another Master X DOctor one**  
**Excuse any grammatical problems... I just cant see them, and sometimes work on these late.**

Anyways Reviews :D


	2. Need help

Chapter 2

"Koschei." The Doctor whimpered weakly, he needed help, he wasn't sure if the Master would come to him, he needed somebody to help him , he had collapsed and been too weak to get up off the bathroom floor, he hadn't be feeling great and wanted to throw up again. The Doctor was unsure if the Master would come on the grounds he had called him by his childhood name. He looked up seeing The Master.

"Don't call me that, and what are you doing on the floor, get up, you're not that sick !" The Master seemed rather annoyed and snappy.

The Doctor looked at him weakly and tried to move, he couldn't. He was shaking and in pain. He knew the Master wasn't one to just help.  
"I can't get up," The Doctor said. He was shivering; He saw a shocked but worried look cross the Masters face briefly.

The Doctor heard the Master grumble something before helping him up, The Doctor weakly leaned on the Master.  
"You're a pain you know." The Master growled. "Can't believe I'm stuck looking after you."

The Doctor looked shocked, The Master was going to look after him. He wasn't sure if the Master was trying to act like he didn't care and that it was just what he was made to do or not. The Doctor though was glad he was getting help, as he was feeling awful. When the Doctor couldn't seem to walk much, The Master grumbled and picked him up.

The Master takes the Doctor to the bedroom and lays him down. "Now stay there, because I am not picking you off bathroom floor again!" he snapped. The Master gets a bucket and puts it by the bed. He puts a cup of ginger ale by the bed. "And drink it!"

The Doctor sighed and sipped it, his eyes closed a bit, he felt awful, "Thanks I guess." He looked at the Master, he could see the annoyance in the other mans eyes. The Doctor was coughing, he was shivering a bit.  
The Master just grunted "This doesn't mean anything!" he snapped. He puts the blankets over the Doctor and begins to walk away.

The Doctor was pale and closed his eyes. He needed to rest, He started to fall asleep. His body was wrapped in the blankets.  
He had nightmares as he slept, he was breathing deeply, he rolled on his side a few times. It was unlikely that he would get a peaceful sleep. He only wished that he could. But it just wasn't happening.

He was shaking when he was awake, he needed comfort, But he doubted that he was going to get that from the Master.  
"Ugh I feel awful," he groaned a bit. He had tears in his eyes and pulled the covers over. Even if the Master had helped him to bed, he doubted that he would get any actual comfort or gentle words. He sighed miserably, it was times like this, that he missed having a companion. They had truly cared for him when he was ill. He knew the Master was just going to make his life miserable. He sneezed a bit and blew his nose in tissue.

**Author Note; Next Chapter, Enjoy :D Gosh The Master is so mean XD Those who don't know Koschei was the Masters name a child or something like that**


	3. Hugs

**Chapter 3**

The Doctor sighed thinking back to all the times his companions had taken care of him any time he was feeling ill, they would always make him feel a little better just by hugging him and being there for him.  
The Master was a companion in ways, but not like the others. He remembered Rose would lay by him and hold him close to her when he was ill, and stroke his hair and make him feel better, even Jack was always comforting him when he wasn't well. Even if Jack had made it rather awkward sometimes, he at least was kinder to him then the Master. But The Doctor knew he had to help change the Master's way of thinking and keep him out of trouble. For now the Doctor lay there remembering all the times his companions had looked after him. He also knew that he would comfort the Master anytime he was ill ,so it seemed unfair to be left miserable and laying there, He sniffed and grabbed the tissues, It was going to take him awhile to get better too.

**

The Master had a lot of pride, he didn't want to loose it by appearing soft and caring towards the other time lord. But in truth he was rather worried, he knew how ill the other man was. The Master sighed and could hear the Doctor crying. He was conflicted whether to just leave him be or go in and hug him.

What if the Doctor died? He thought. He knew that if the Doctor died and he hadn't gone and comforted him, he may feel bad for that. Or Maybe not. The Master was trying to push aside his conflicted feelings as he got medicine and made the Doctor some soup. Sighing the Master walked into the room, he saw the Doctor was clutching the box of tissues and sobbing. The Master couldn't help but scowl.  
"Quit being a cry baby , I brought you some soup and medicine." He said. Part of him was wanting to comfort the Doctor when he was this upset. It was so hard to fight to do such things. He watched as the Doctor slowly sat up and took the bowl of soup and began eating it. The Master knew the Doctor wouldn't be that hungry. But he knew he needed to keep his strength up. He sighed when the Doctor had eaten what he could, and then put his arms around him, The Master frowned. He was stuck with the idiot hugging him again. Sure it felt good, but he wasn't going to admit that any time soon. He just hugged the Doctor back, looking like he didn't like it.  
Though he could see it was helping the Doctor as he had stopped crying and had a smile on his face. If the Doctor wasn't sick he would have hit him.

"Thank you…," The Doctor said weakly.

The Master just grunted and released his arms. He looked at him "Whatever," He hoped the Doctor would recover soon, so he didn't have to keep comforting him.  
"Need anything else?"

"I'm fine." The Doctor said quietly. He coughed few more times. He was leaning back and he sighed. He seemed a bit more relaxed.

The Master just put another blanket over him. He was still trying to not seem soft. But he knew that that the Doctor needed care.  
"Look I'm not handsome Jack or any of your other companions who would cuddle with you and make you feel better." He started. "But I'm going to make sure you get better."

The Master noticed the Doctor looked at him with a lonely look in his eyes. He knew that the Doctor was very lonely and missed his companions.

" I know… I just miss been comforted when I feel blah," The Doctor sighed and leaned back into his pillows ."We were friends once, and you would comfort me then."

The Master sneered "Once… , Not anymore, Be back later," he gets up and headed out of the TARDIS, most likely to go and cause trouble.

**Author Note; Ok next Chapter, Hugs time :D**


	4. Told you so

**Chapter 4**

The Doctor had woken up from a nap to notice the Master laying by him and asleep. He couldn't help but smirk, He tries so hard not to care, What a liar. He thought. It was still rather amusing though, he could see the Master was shivering and hepulled the blankets over him. He knew the Master might get angry when he woke, trying to deny that he cared.  
"I know the old you is still in their somewhere." He runs his hand threw the Masters blonde hair, the man was tired and The Doctor could see that. He wondered what the Master had gotten up to though.

Though for now the Doctor was happy that he was feeling a little better, he wrapped his arms around the Master, he seemed rather relaxed now. He knew the two of them needed each other, more than the Master dared to admit anyway. The Doctor yawned and went back to sleep, he wasn't sure how the Master would react once he had woken up, but for now, he liked the fact he could cuddle with him. As he slept he felt the Master pull him closer. When he awoke the next day he was still feeling the same, but he was glad at least that it was no worse.

The Master was looking at him "Feeling any better?" He asked him, "You look a little better." He leaned forward and just kissed the Doctor.

"Mmm," The Doctor went red in the face not having a chance to reply, The Master pushed him back and kissed him more. The Doctor found himself kissing him back, he hadn't expected that really. Did the Master love him?

He was still quite shocked, He knew that he could get the Master sick, from kissing him. He didn't think the Master had even thought about such things.

"I think I love you." The Master told him pulling him closer. He looked into his eyes. The Doctor smiled at him a bit.

The Doctor was looking at you "Don't blame me if you get sick next," He chuckled a bit, He kissed him more and closed his eyes "But love you too."

Days later it seemed the Master did regret kissing him, when he woke one night vomiting and feverish.

"Told you." The Doctor couldn't help but be amused but went to the Master side and rubbed his back.

"I really hate you." The Master sneezed a bit and leaned back. He felt the Doctor holding him, he was shivering.

The Doctor just chucked and scooped up the Master and took him back to bed. He knew that the Master would need his care now.  
"No you don't, "

**The End**

Author Note; Ok this is done, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
